Heratless
by PaketDadaAyamSatu
Summary: Sejak kecil dia memang sudah gila hingga semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk. Dalam rasa bersalah dan ketakutan ia hanya menginginkan kematian.–Sehun–. Ia tahu semuanya menjadi buruk di masa sekarang karena perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Bisakah ia memperbaikinya sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi tidak terkendali. –Jongin– HUNKAI. psychological. BL. Typo bertebaran.


Hari itu pun masih sama. Langit masih terlihat putih kusam. Cahaya itu masih terlihat redup sepanjang hari. Suara detik yang mengganggu. Bahkan keadaannya masih sama. Setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik. Setiap saat.

Duduk di atas kursi kayu kusam menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Menerawang jauh hingga ia tidak mengerti kemana lagi pikiranya berlabuh. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan hingga ia lupa sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia khawartirkan. Kaki tanpa alas mengetuk-etuk lantai dingin kusam seirama dengan tempo jam, menghitung hingga ratusan digit. Ia menanti pintu besi kokoh di depannya terbuka. Menjalankan rutinitas membosankan sepanjang hampir tujuh bulan belakangan.

Pukul sembilan lebih lima. Pria berkulit tan itu melewatkan jadwal pengecekan hari ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli. Pikirannya melayang akan konsultasi dan terapi tak berguna selama ini dia lakukan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini? Terapi apalagi yang akan diberikan. Dia sudah sakit, sakit sekali hingga ia pikir semua hal mustahil dapat menyembuhkannya.

Barang rusak seharusnya dibuang saja.

Dalam lamunannya ingatan merikan itu mulai menghantuinya. Menampakan wajah-wajah biadab itu. Wajah-wajah yang telah lama menghantuinya hingga rasanya mati rasa. Ditengah orang-orang yang memukulinya tanpa ampun, ia berdiri dengan wajah penuh kuasa. Diantara kekosongan ia menjulang mengerikan.

Marah dan rasa ketakutan, ia meremas baju pesakitannya. Menggigit bibir hingga lecet. Dan ingatan itu kembali menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Bagaikan film yan diputar ulang, ia mengingat salah satu dari jutaan kenangan kejam itu. Bagai kenyataan tubuhnya menggigil hingga rubuh.

"To...long hentikan..." rintihnya dalam pilu. Menggulung tubuh, mencari kenyamanan yang semu. "jangan pukul aku kumohon..."

 _"_ _Kenapa si bodoh ini?"_

 _"_ _Hei dengar, berapakali kali kau memohon tidak ada yang mau menolong mu."_

 _"_ _Selain bodoh dan aneh kau itu seorang pembunuh,"_

Deru nafasnya memberat dan tubunya menggeliat. Ingatan itu benar-benrat terasa nyata. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan rasa sakit itu mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu ini tidaklah nyata, tapi semuanya terasa sulit untuk diungkapkan. Ia menagis.

"Aku bukan pembunuh. Jangan pukuli aku lagi,"

Dengan sisa tenaga ia berdiri tergesa, melangkah cepat menuju pintu besi dan memukul-mukul pintu keras hingga tangannya yang masih diperban kembali memerah darah. Mencari sebuah pelarian,

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. JANGAN SIKSA AKU. KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Matanya mentap sekeliling penuh waspada, seakan-akan ia adalah mangsa yang sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran predator.

"KEJAM! KELUAR, KELUARKAN AKU!"

Belum lama ia menarik nafas panjang, tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Lima orang bermasker datang menyerbunya. Menekannya dalam kesengsaraan.

"JA-JANGAN SIKSA AKU! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Raut putus asa begitu jelas terpambang dalam wajah pucatnya. Matanya yang memerah mengalirkan air penuh penderitaan. Ia meronta. Ia berteriak. Kakinya menghantam angin. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa sakit. Mereka-mereka menahannya dan mengikatnya seakan tak peduli dengan fisik dan hatinya. Dan ingatan itu kembali menghantam kepalanya. Ia terisak dan histeris semakin kencang.

Salah seorang diantara yang mengelilinginya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya. Dan ia melotot ngeri. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat,"Tolong, jangan siksa aku hiks... CUKUP CUKUP CUKUP!"

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

 _"_ _Jika kami berkata kamu adalah seorang pembunuh, maka jadi lah seorang pembunuh. Benarkan Oh Sehun? Bukanya lebih enak menuruti apa kata orang lain?"_

 _._

 _._

– Heartless –

Rate: T (untuk saat ini, mungkin...)

Pair: Sehun x Kai, slight!Kai x Krystal slight! Sehun x Luhan (yang lain menyusul)

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol (yang lain menyusul)

Genre: Drama, psychological, angst.

Sejak kecil dia memang sudah gila hingga semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk. Dalam rasa bersalah dan ketakutan ia hanya menginginkan kematian.–Sehun–. Ia tahu semuanya menjadi buruk di masa sekarang karena perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Bisakah ia memperbaikinya sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi tidak terkendali. –Jongin–

.

.

Ini hanya fiksi OK. Saya bukan anak psikologi tapi tertarik di dalamnya ( _c'mon baby, it's make me cry_ ) jadinya maklum saja cerita saya abal. Ide keluar setelah saya membaca cerita bertema psikologi juga. Di bantu kawan saya, A- _kun_ yang anak psikologi asli, D- _chan_ yang senasib dengan saya dan belajar otodidak, saya berusaha membangun cerita ini. Maaf bila terasa begitu membosankan dan terkesan bertele-tele atau malah sebaliknya, saya sudah beberapa tahun tidak menulis cerita panjang, kebanyakan bentuk potongan cerita dan puisi. Saya berusaha membuat cerita yang enak unuk dikonsumsi (?). Oleh karena itu mohon bantuannya...

Saya peringatkan, jika tidak suka mohon kembali. Tidak usah di baca, tidak ada kewajiban membaca cerita abal saya. Jika ingin merusuh, rusuhlah di lapak sendiri. Jangan menebar kebencian.

.

.

– Heartless –

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Sembari membaca laporan kesehatan yang baru datang pagi tadi, ia menyesap kopinya panasnya perlahan. Mendesah lelah, hatinya tidak tenang karena dengan sengaja melewatkan jam pengecekan pasien. Bukanya tidak ingin bersikap profesional, namun ia merasa belum sanggup menatap wajah pasien yang telah ia tangani sekitar setengah tahun itu. Tatapan kebencian dan ketakutan itu membuat jiwanya goyah.

"Kau waras atau sinting hem?"

Ia mendongakan kepala saat ia melihat seseorang telah berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya, "Chanyeol," temannya semenjak ia datang ke rumah sakit. Laki-laki tinggi dengan warna rambut yang selalu berubah setiap saat yang terkadang membuat matanya sakit, ditamabah dengan senyum idiot dan tingkah konyolnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan pasiennya sendiri. Namun, kali ini Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Ia tak terlihat berlagak menjadi idiot dengan segala kehangatan yang ia pancarkan. Marah dan lelah. Setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang menerut Chanyeol salah, Chanyeol akan berprilaku berbeda dan setelahnya ia akan bersikap seakan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dasar bipolar!

"Jangan mengatai ku bipolar Jong. Aku bukan bipolar jika kamu ingin tahu," Chanyeol mendesah jengah seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jongin sembari memutar mata ber- _softline_ coklat muda malas dan mengetuk-etukan sol sepatu kerasnya ke lantai penuh tuntutan.

"Ck, kau memang bipolar jika kau ingin tahu Yeol," Jongin membalas sengit dan mendadak lidahnya terbakar akibat meminum kopinya tanpa ditiup. "Sial... dan apa maksud mu Chanyeol? Terakhir kali mengoreksi diri, aku 100% waras, yah mungkin 80%, selebihnya aku stres dengan istri ku," jawabnya santai sembari tertawa mencairkan suasanya walaupun dirasa gagal total. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak lagi menjulang menakutkan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mendengus sembari menarik kursi dari meja salah satu dokter yang sedang jaga dan duduk di hadapan Joingin. "Kau melewatkan jadwal pengecekan mu. Kau tahu tadi dia menggila dan aku yang harus turun tangan karena dia menakuti pasien yang lain. Ya Tuhan Jong, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau melewatksn jadwal pengecakan pasienmu! Seharusnya kau lebih rajin menemuinya agar dia tidak berbuat lebih onar." Ia mendesah frustasi sembari mencuri kopi milik Jongin tanpa rasa malu seakan itu hal biasa. Jongin tak protes, ia tahu ia bersalah dengan melewatkan kewajibannya, setidaknya kopinya bisa menebus harga yang bisa dia bayar untuk pertolongan Chanyeol yang sekian kalinya ini, "Pasien yang mana maksudmu? Pasien ku disini tidak hanya satu,"

Jongin tersenyum kaku, menyembunyikan fakta hawa ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Pasiennya disini masih terhitung tiga dan satu yang paling bermasalah dari segi apapun, "Tanpa aku jawab kau tahu yang mana yang aku maksud Jong," dengus Chanyeol sembari meniup kopi panas curiannya.

Jongin tampak berfikir, menatap langit-langit bercat putih. "Yeol, kenapa pekerjaan mengurusnya harus diserahkan pada ku?"

"Kau sudah bertanya itu pada ku sekitar," memainkan jemari panjangnya naik-turun "hmmm terhitung 134 kali semenjak dia pertama kali datang kemari." Pernyataan Chanyeol dihadiahi tatapan malas dari Jongin. "Bung, jawaban atas diriku masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tanyakan saja kepada dokter kepala. Sampai mulut mu berbusa aku pun tidak tahu Jong dan berhentilah menatapku seperti aku ini sampah di pinggir jalan!"

"Aku hanya bertanya Yeol, dan – "

" _No_ Jong. Sampai mati aku tidak ingin bertukar pasien dengan mu. Lagi pula pasien mu satu itu cukup tampan yaaah walaupun riwayat hidupnya sedikit hmmm, suram dan mengerikan. Hitung-hitung mencari – "

"Pengalaman?" kini giliran Jongin yang mendengus keras ke wajah Chanyeol. "Pengalaman ampas Yeol,"

"Kau dan sifat _sok_ tahu mu ditambah sifat sombong mu itu yang ampas, Jong. Itu salah mu sendiri menerima langsung menjadi dokternya tanpa meneliti lebih jelas riwayat hidupnya. Kau pikir semua orang sakit jiwa dapat kau sembuhkan, huh?" Chanyeol meletakan gelas kosong, sembari merapikan Snelli-nya,

Jongin menggeram, "Aku kan tidak tahu bila berakhir seperti ini Yeol. Sia-sia usaha ku kerja selama tiga tahun belakangan ini bila surat pemecatan melayang kepada ku!"

Chanyeol dengan jorok dan tidak tahu malu mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking, sifat yang menandakan dia terganggu akan keluhan yang di beberkan Jongin,"Jong, aku tahu kau ragu walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi jangan lupakan kewajiban mu. Kau itu dokter, penyembuh bagi mereka yang sakit."

"Bagaimana bila aku yang membuat mereka sakit Yeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Kau sama dengan mereka yang kehilangan arah. Yah, walupun bedanya kau masih sedikit lebih waras dan dapat mengontrol diri,"

Jongin mendecikan lidahnya, "Kau lihat sendiri kan? Semejak aku mengurusnya bukanya bertambah baik tetapi ia bertambah parah," mengacak rambut coklat tuannya, Jongin menggerang frustasi, "aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu pada ku!"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu? Mungkin dia memiliki masalah dengan mu dulu," Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya acuh, "aku dengar dari orang-orang, sebelum dipindah kesini sifatnya memang sudah seperti itu. Yah, bedanya sekarang ditambah suka menggedor pintu dan nafsu membununya lebih besar. Coba kau tanya saja psikiater pengampu sebelumnya,"

"Dokter Kim Minseok?"

"Yups, dia psikiater yang mengampu pasien mu dulu." Mata ber _softline_ itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang mulai menurunkan bahunya lemas tanda sedang merasa putus asa, "Saran ku Jong, pelajari saja riwayat hidup pasien mu dan catatan yang di berikan dokter Minseok mungkin kau bisa menemukan titik terang agar kau tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Kau sudah baca semua dokumen kan?", Jongin mengangguk lemah dan Chanyeol tersenyum menampakan gigi-giginya yang putih, "semangat Jong, tenang-tenang surat pemecatan mu masih lama menghampiri meja kotor mu sebelum dokter Zhang datang. Doakan saja dia tidak cepat pulang agar kamu tidak di depak dari sini. hahaha," lalu menepuk kepala Jongin sebentar dan pergi sembari melambaikan tangan dan berterimakasih atas kopi yang dia curi dari tanagn Jongin. Bahkan Jongin bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan Chanyeol setelah beberapa langkah. Sialan, si caplang satu itu.

Pernyataan Chanyeol tidak membantunya sama sekali, malah membuatnya semakin frustasi. Jongin membaringkan kepalnya diatas meja, mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Ini sudah hampir menginjak enam bulan dua minggu semenjak ia menjadi dokter pengampu. Tidak ada perkembangan, malah bertambah buruk. Tidak, tidak. Pasti ada cara mengembalikannya menjadi lebih normal. Jongin yakin 'dia' pasti bisa sembuh tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dan mengganjal yang menghambat kesembuhannya. Dan Jongin tidak yakin apa itu.

Jongin membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke meja demi menghilangkan sedikit pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Migrennya kambuh.

"Jongin... kau sedang menghibur diri sebelum surat pemecatan melayang kepada mu," ia tertawa diantara deritanya. Bila dilihat dari fisik 'dia' tidak terlihat seperti salah satu penghuni rumah sakit. Terkadang 'dia' akan menjawab dengan normal seperti orang pada umumnya. Hanya saja, bila sedang kambuh semuanya akan menjadi kacau. Menghancurkan benda-benda disekitarnya. Menyakiti orang lain bahkan dirinya sendiri. Histeris. Halusinasi berlebihan. Bahkan nyaris bunuh diri. Jongin bahkan nyaris tewas ditangan pasiennya sendiri. Untung saja Jongdae datang dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan memanggil staf rumah sakit yang lain.

Duapuluh menit berselang setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menerima laporan serupa dari Jongdae, asistennya. Asistennya yang memiliki bentuk bibir yang terlihat selalu tersenyum itu, datang dengan heboh dan berantakan.

 _"_ _Kau tahu Jong, pagi ini dia mengamuk lagi. Dan itu karena kau. Sebagai dokternya seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikannya", Jongdae duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempatkan oleh Chanyeol sembari mendengus keras._

 _Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Karena aku bagaimana? Dan aku harus bagaimana? Saat bertemu dengan ku saja dia selalu histeris dan melempar apapun ke arah wajah ku," sembari menggerutu Jongdae memukul kepala Jongin cukup keras,"Itu karena wajah mu yang seakan berkata ingin menghancurkannya detik itu juga,"_

Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Memangnya wajahnya semengerikan itu? Berapa kalipun ia menatap cermin, ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tampan tentu aja. Lihat saja pasiennya yang bernama Kwon Mina yang mengidap _Skizofrenia_ mengatakan ia tampan seperti dalam imajinasinya.

Menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh lebih dua menit. Masih sekitar tiga jam lagi ia akan bertemu pasien gilanya itu. Bila tidak segera ia tangani laporan keluhan dan surat pemecatan akan segera tergeletak manis di mejanya. Ia tidak ingin itu. Hidup susah tanpa pekerjaan lalu diceraikan istrinya.

Jika dipikirkan waktu enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun sejauh ini ia merasa tidak ada perkembangan yang lebih signifikan. Malah ia merasa mental pasienya bertambah buruk. Ia mendesah frustasi sembari mengacak rambut coklatnya. Bukan hanya mental pasiennya yang memburuk tapi mental dan hargadirinya juga memburuk. Seharusnya sedari awal ia membaca dengan teliti siapa pasien yang harus ia tangani, tidak langsung meng-iya-kan dengan sombongnya. Tahu begini ia akan lebih bahagia bila menyerahkan segalanya pada orang lain. Ia sempat meminta bertukar pasien dengan Chanyeol setelah beberapa minggu menangani si gila. Seperti sebelumnya, bipolar satu itu tersenyum dan tertawa sembari menepuk punggungnya keras. _"Carilah pengalaman lebih banyak Jong!"_ pengalaman ampas!

Apa lebih baik dia menulis surat pengunduran diri lalu merantau ke Ilsan, daripada malu gara-gara dipecat. Sepertinya disana masih memerlukan staf medis sepertinya.

Membuat kopi hangat dan jalan-jalan mencari udara segar sebelum ke ruangan Kwon Mina untuk pemeriksaan jam sebelas nanti terdengar bagus untuk mengurangi ketegangan otak. Memikirkan pemecatan dan masalah pasiennya itu membuat kepalanya berasap dan ingin pecah. Masa bodoh dengan laporan yang menumpuk dan data perkembangan kesehatan lain. Dia ingin bernafas dengan bebas sebentar saja.

– Heartless –

Ruang itu begitu tenang kecuali suara detak jam yang selalu bisa menggerus kesabaran Jongin yang sepanjang batang korek api. Ditambah wajah orang di depannya yang tidak berespresi sama sekali membuatnya ingin sekali memukul apapun di ruangan itu. Jongin terus merapalkan mantra penyabar agar kewarannya tetap terjaga. Bisa-bisa dia yang dianggap gila.

"Bagaimana hari mu Sehun?" dengan suara yang dibuat ceria, Jongin bertanya untuk kesekian kali yang dibalas tatap kosong dari netra malam itu. _Jongin bodoh, tentu saja harinya buruk setelah kejadian tadi pagi._ Laki-laki pucat itu masih menatap kosong Jongin. Jongin tahu, orang itu sedang menatap dinding kusam di belakangnya. Bahkan waktu enam bulan dua minggu belum mampu membuat Sehun berani meatap matanya. Menghela nafas sebentar, Jongin mencoba mencari topik lain "Jadi, kenapa tadi pagi kau hilang kendali Sehun?" Jongin masih berusaha untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang yang mendorongnya ke ujung pemecatan. Tersenyum canggung, berusaha terlihat ramah. Dan tubuh tinggi di depannya tiba-tiba menegang. Jongin meringis dalam hati, sepertiya ia salah memilih topik. Ini seperti seorang ibu yang siap mengeksekusi anaknya yang berbuat onar. "Maaf Sehun, kau tidak perlu menjawab bila itu membuat mu merasa tidak nyaman,"

Bibir tipis pucatnya membuka sedikit lalu menutupnya lagi. Berkali-kali seakan ia tengah berfikir secara hati-hati takut membuat Jongin marah. "Tenanglah aku tidak akan marah dengan apa yang akan kamu katakan Sehun," Jongin mencoba meyakinkan.

Sehun mulai memaikan jemari pucat kurusnya lalu menggigit kukunya yang pendek itu hingga berdarah, tanda dia sedang merasa gelisah. Kepalanya menunduk setelah menatap tepat dimata Jongin dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Tidak-tidak lagi. Jongin secara refleks langsung meloncat mendekati Sehun yang duduk di depannya, "Sehun. Sehun, tenanglah tenang oke. Ambil nafas pelan-pelan..."

Menarik tangan pucat dingin itu dan menggenggamnya keras sesekali mengusapnya pelan seakan memberi kekuatan sembari terus memberi intruksi agar Sehun menenangkan diri dengan suara lembut. "Tarik nafas mu lalu hembuskan perlahan. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti mu. Ada aku disini..."

Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Jongin yang ikut merasakan ketegangan tubuh di depannya hingga ia dapat merasakan keringat mengalir di punggungnya dan dahinya. Perlahan deru nafas Sehun mulai teratur dan tubuh itu sudah tak bergetar hebat seperti sebelumnya, walaupun masih menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Jongin menyadari dan sadar sepenuh hati bahwa Sehun masih takut dengannya.

Netra coklat almonnya menatap wajah yang tersembunnyi dalam rambut hitam sedikit panjang dan berantakan itu. Bila di pangkas dan dirapikan pasti Sehun akan terlihat lebih baik. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Jongdae memotong rambut Sehun tidak peduli akan suara melengking Jongdae yang menolok perintahnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin menyibak poni Sehun yang panjang itu membuat sang empu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah yang selalu membuat Jongin iri, terutama warna kulit dan hidung mancung itu.

Bibir tipis pucat itu membuka sedikit dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang langsung menerpa wajah Jongin. Namun, yang membuat Jongin terpaku adalah netra hitam pekat itu memancarkan kekosongan, ketakutan, kesakitan, kesepian, dan kemarahan.

 _"_ _Kau yang mengacaukan segalanya Kim Jongin..."_

.

.

.

 _Tak pelak juga, dengan dirimu  
Ketika kegilaan menjadi teman sejatimu  
Dan hidupmu menghilang dalam kegelapan_

 _(Ajinsanity – Menghilang dalam Kegelapan)_

– Heartless –

.

.

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat ff ini terasa kelam, tapi tangan ini tidak bisa berhenti membuat kalimat humor. Itu yang saya rasakan ketika membuat cerita ini. Saya merasa kurang sana sini. Maaf bila para pembaca sekalian kurang berkenan.

Ff ini HunKai okeee. Bukan KaiHun walaupun kelihatannya disini Kai lebih seme ketimbang Sehun. Untuk mbak Mina saya minta maaf menggunakan nama mu. Saya bingung mau pakai siapa untuk pasien Bang Kai yang lain.

Untuk pembaca budiam, bisa memberikan saran di kolom Review. Saya kurang paham bagaimana sistem rumah sakit jiwa. Ruangan dan cara penanganan pasien disana. Terlebih prosedur penyembuhan. Sumber terpercaya saya masih semester 3. Sumber terpercaya lain tidak mau diganggu karena skripsi dan udah nunggak lulus satu tahun.

Manusia jauh dari kata sempurna dan yang sempurna hanya Tuhan semata. Tolong dimaafkan Typo dan penggunaan bahasa dan tanda baca yang salah. Terlebih maaf bila ff ini membuat perut pembaca tiba tiba terasa ada yang dance di dalam.

.

.

PREVIEW

Sehun menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan mata kebencian dari sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Badanya mendadak menggigil dan tangannya tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya mencari pelampiasan akan rasa kekecewaan dan kegelisahan. _"Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar membenci mu,"_

Tangan itu berpindah mengusap telinganya kasar, menghindari suara sedingin es yang menusuk gendang telingannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesegala arah dan ia mulai bersikap seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Bibir pucat itu terus bergumam memohon maaf hingga nafasnya terasa sesak dan memburu, "Maafkan aku Lu..."

"Maafkan aku Luhan,"

– Heartless –

Kopi hangat digelas sudah tandas setengah dan Jongin masih menatap seseorang di depannya dengan wajah serius, "Aku sudah membaca semua dokumen yang kamu berikan Wu Yifan." Tangan Jongin tak berhenti mengetuk-entuk meja dengan kuku jarinya yang mulai memanjang. Sikap alam bawah sadar seorang Kim Jongin bila kegelisahan mulai memakan kewarasannya. Bibirnya terus mendecih dan matanya mulai tidak fokus.

Lelaki dengan tampang dingin itu menyesap kopinya perlahan, "Hanya memantau saja Kim. Waktu terus berjalan dan pengadilan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama jika kamu ingin tahu." Nada seseorang di depannya benar-benar membuat Jongin gerah. Tidak berperasaan.


End file.
